Kijutsu
by Jewlbunny
Summary: Two College students get sucked into the world of anime. Just two problems, they are turned into five year olds, and they have no memory of their past for the longest time. And only one of them will create a new jutsu style.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Kijutsu Chapter 1! This is a brand new story that a friend of mine helped me create, since the Christmas season in 2011. I hope you enjoy this story, for it is brought to you by Two Christians, one 17, the other 21. He and I own nothing except the two O.C.'s that you will see. ScratchBeat is the Beta. He's new, but he's a huge help.**

Ch. 1

A child woke up to find herself in a strange place that she didn't recognize. She got up and looked at herself. She had red hair and wearing a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans, and covered in cuts and burses. "Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?" she asked herself. She had a serious case of amnesia.

She looked over and saw a valley to her left and a forest to her right. _'Maybe I can find my answers here.' _she thought to herself. She then proceeded into the forest, and found herself going deeper and deeper into the forest. She smelled smoke and went towards it. Before the sun went down she found what she was looking for. A campfire with three people, and food.

She walked with caution to the campfire, seeing something that looked like something to eat roasting on it. Walking as quietly as she could, she was about to reach her goal when she heard a voice say to her, "Do you think you can steal from a ninja?" She was scared for her life. She was caught by the three masked people. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." the man said. "Come here, it's alright." she complied, and sat on his lap. "What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where your parents are?" another person asked. It was a female behind the mask.

"No."

"Do you remember anything at all?" the third person asked.

"No." she looked very sad as she sat on the first man's lap. "I wish I did."

"We have plenty of food. Would you like something to eat?" the first man asked.

Her eyes lit up at getting something to eat. "Yes please. What are your names?"

The woman sighed, "Sorry, we can't tell you our names."

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because we're not allowed to do so. But you can call me 'Cat.'"

"You can call me 'Dog.'" the first man said.

"And you can call me 'Bear.'" the third person said.

"Alright, and I guess until I remember who I am, you can call me…" she struggled to think of a name for herself.

"How about Katsumi?" Cat asked.

The child thought about it for awhile. "Okay!" she smiled.

_A few hours ago:_

"_Ugh, your really going to do this?" asked a woman on the phone._

"_Yes Janet, I'm going to do it, to prove once and for all, I am the best." the redhead on the phone replied. "Dillon is going down."_

"_I hope you know what your doing, Amanda." Janet said._

"_Oh I do Jane…I do…"_

"_Are you alone?"_

"_I'm walking on the sidewalk."_

"_Don't do the 'Evil Laugh', you'll look weird."_

"_Rrrrrr. I'll see ya tonight for dinner. Bye." she growled out the first part. She sighed as she reached her destination. _'It's time.' _With that thought in her mind, she walked into an apartment building, punched in the code that she was given, and when she saw the green light on the panel, she opened the door and walked right in._

"_Looks like it's going to rain." said a young man with brown hair as he stared out his window. A lightning bolt struck many miles away, and moments later, the thunder could be heard. There was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it up. "Hello Amanda, ready to lose?"_

"_Very funny Dillon, I was just about to say the same thing." the redhead from earlier replied._

"_Come in." he said in a polite tone._

"_Thank you. I have brought what you've requested. And just to let you know. I'm going to beat you once and for all." she then placed two games on the counter. There were two Naruto games, and a DBZ game._

_Now I think it's time you know the history of these two. They started college at the same time, and the moment they saw each other was the moment that they became rivals. I'm not joking. Always competing against each other in the subject of anime. They were the best on campus when it came to that subject. And don't get me wrong, they are both very smart in other things. It's just that if anime was a subject they would be the top two students in said subject. They were very much able to keep very good grades. So only their friends knew about this rivalry, not their families._

"_Shall we get started?" Dillon asked._

"_Of course." Amanda replied. Round one was a Naruto battle. Amanda choosing Naruto, and Dillon choosing Orochimaru. It wasn't a easy battle, but Amamda came out on top. Then round two came into play. Amanda choosing Zarbon, and Dillon choosing Piccolo. Dillon came out on top this time. Then round three came along since it was a tie. They decided to end the rivalry with two rival characters in the other Naruto game. Amanda once again using Naruto, and Dillon using Saske._

_By this time this storm was right on top of them. They continued to play both of them refusing to give up. Both of them had low health, and the only choice they had to win, was to use an ultimate attack. They almost gotten the combination done on their attacks when a lightning bolt hit the building. It not only caused the building to black out but it sucked both college students into the TV._

_Now:_

The three ninja took care of the child and her injuries. They had no idea that she was actually a young adult that was around their age. They were, however, suspicious of who she was, and where she came from. The only problem was she didn't know either. That made it frustrating for them.

Morning came the next day, and it was time to head back to the village with Katsumi in toe. They were on their way back when all of a sudden.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like we have some pesky Leaf shinobi and a brat to take care of boys." one of the voices in the trees said.

"Katsumi, I want you to hide somewhere," Dog told her. She nodded and ran off to find a place to hide.

"Good luck, Mr. Dog!" she shouted. She found a huge rock and hid behind it.

She watched the entire fight in awe. They were outnumbered two to one, and they looked really strong, but they won it out. When the fight was over she ran over to them, screaming, "That was amazing! Can you teach me to do that!?"

Cat took a knee and put her hand on her shoulder, and said, "We're not the ones who teach little one, we do a lot of different things." she looked really sad, "The academy however," she brightened up, "can teach you all you need to know about becoming a ninja."

"YEAH!" she cheered. "When can I learn to do that stuff with the rocks? Or…"

"Easy, little one." Bear said, "You will learn to do those things in time, but first you must be patient." she gave an enthusiastic nod that they all smiled behind their masks at.

…

It took some time, but by noon, they made it to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Wow." Katsumi said in amazement, as she took in the sights. She saw a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes get thrown out of a store. "What did he do to get thrown out?" she asked the AMBU around her.

"In all honesty, he did nothing to deserve this. It was something completely out of his control. That's all we can say without getting into trouble." Dog replied. He didn't sound happy about what was happening to the boy.

"What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

…

They made it to the Hokage's office where he was waiting for the full report. He had gotten some of the report thanks to the ninja hound that Dog had sent him during the night, so he knew about the girl. When he heard a knock at the door, he knew it was them.

"Enter." he said. "Well it appears that your mission was a success, and we even have a new child here. It's alright now young one," he said in a grandfatherly way, "I won't bite." She looked at her AMBU friends, and they nodded, so she walked up to him.

"Hello sir," she said timidly.

"It's alright," the old Kage said, "I know you don't remember anything before yesterday. You're lucky that my shinobi found you. I don't think that the Iwa-nin would've been so kind."

"I guess so. Sir, why isn't anybody nice to Naruto?" she asked.

The Hokage didn't expect that kind of question from her. He watched that very incident with the crystal ball, and didn't expect her to go beyond asking his name. "It is something that you wouldn't understand."

"Why not?" she pleaded, her eyes widening with those puppy dog eyes. He had to get her to stop asking about it.

"It's a matter that you would not understand, but I'll say this much. What happened to him was not his fault." he said ,not knowing that that one statement would get her in trouble with the village in the near future. "Now I think a civilian school…"

"Lord Hokage," Dog stepped in, "I believe that she would like to go to the Ninja Academy."

"And what makes you say that?" the aging Hokage asked.

"I really wanna go after seeing that battle take place between your AMBU and those mean ninja." Katsumi said with boundless energy. The old man chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was one of the reasons why he liked Naruto so much. He made him feel young again. She did the same for him.

"Well, is that's what you want?" she nods with great enthusiasm, "Then I'll inform the Academy of their newest student."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she hugs the old man and he laughs at the child's antics. "Now, the next thing is a place to stay. I think I know just the place since I don't think you want to live in an orphanage."

"No sir."

"Then I know just the place."

…

She was walking next to Cat with an arm load of things she would need to live by herself, and for the Academy. They ended up walking through a street that held one of the most powerful clans in the village. Held being the key word. It was in ruin.

"What happened here?" Katsumi asked.

"The Uchia Clan was all brutally murdered a few days ago, save a boy around your age. His name is Sasuke, and he's the killer's younger brother."

"Why did he do it?"

"No one except Sasuke knows why. He's closed himself off ever since."

"That's sad."

"Yes it is..." she said as she walked next to the girl.

They eventually made it to the apartment building where she would be living.

"I'll make you something," Katsumi said as she walked up to the kitchen and started to clean and cut potatoes. She wouldn't let Cat help as she continued to cook a meal that looked really good when she finished. She made mashed potatoes with gravy, oven baked chicken, and green beans. It looked and smelled delicious. Once they began to eat Cat was impressed by the taste of the meal. The kid can really cook.

After the meal was finished, there was plenty left over. She was going to put it away so she could have leftovers for dinner for the next few days, but as Cat left, Naruto passed by her door to go to his home next door, with instant ramen packs in his bag.

"Excuse me, Naruto?" the boy flinched and turned around to see a young girl around his age with long red hair and beautiful green eyes that held kindness in them. "I have plenty of food leftover from dinner, would you like some?"

He was shocked to say the least. Someone was being nice to him other than the Hokege and Iruka-sense. "Thank you…but…" he couldn't put the words together.

"But what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because, I want to. Common, let's get you something to eat." With that being said, they both walked into her apartment, and they learned a lot about each other. She couldn't say much about herself because of her memory loss, but she did her best to figure herself out.

After some time, they made a deal. She would use their money to buy all the food they needed, and he would help her know her way around the village. For now, Naruto would provide lunch as well with his ramen.

**And this is yet another story to put in my raster. It will become more interesting as time goes on. And don't worry about Dillon, he'll show up eventually. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and may God bless you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There is a lot of time skipping in this one. I just want to move this along, and get this to the good stuff. This is brought to you by two Christians, one 17, the other 21. He and I own nothing except the two O.C.'s that you will see. ScratchBeat is the Beta. He's new, but he's a huge help.**

Ch. 2 Discovering ki and a dojutsu

"Common Naruto, we're gonna be late with out training with Gai Sensei," Katsumi shouted while banging on Naruto's door. "You know he likes promptness."

"I know, I know." said Naruto, as he opened the door to his apartment. It had been a month since she came to Konaha. So far Katsumi has been remembering flashes of things. She didn't know how but, somehow, she knew that Might Gai was a tijutsu master. He was more then happy to train them both.

They had to be there at the crack of dawn, so they got up early and got there in good time. They were five minutes early for their first training session.

"So what are we going to do for five minutes?" Naruto asked, looking tired. He wanted to go back to bed.

"How about we stretch to help us wake up?" she replied, and with that, she went through some stretches to help her limber up. Even Naruto joined in to occupy his time.

Exactly five minutes later, Gai showed up in a puff of smoke. "WELCOME, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai exclaimed. "We are going to start with a little warm up run since you're so young. Fifty laps around the village! Yosh!"

"Fifty laps?" Naruto asked, he was frightened.

"Yep, so let's get started!"

…

The sun had risen just as the two finished. "Not bad, my youthful students! I'm certain that you'll be able to do twice as many in no time. Now let's do some stretching, don't want your muscles to become too sore."

After that, they got into exercises that would increase their stamina. They even learned some tijutsu from him, which was why they were there in the first place.

…

The Academy finally got started, and they were wound down, so they just paid attention to Iruka's class. That got some shocks out of the teachers and students alike.

"Okay kids, let's brake for lunch." Iruka said as he put his book down. Many of the children cheered at the sound of that announcement, and many walked outside to eat lunch.

"Naruto, Katsumi, can I talk to you two for a second?" Iruka asked the two children. They walked up to him without arguing. "What are you two doing?"

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" the redhead asked.

"We've got nothing up our sleeves if that's what your asking. We're kinda tired from morning training with Gai-sensei." the blonde said, backing up the claim.

"Gai-sensei?" the scar-nosed shinobi asked.

"Yeah, he's always going on about the flames of youth." Katsumi said.

"And he's pretty tough."

"And all that green!" they both said at the same time as they both laughed.

"I'll check up on that. Now go and enjoy lunch." he smiled as he dismissed the kids for lunch.

"What was up with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He probably thought that we were pulling a prank." Katsumi replied.

"Hello, N-Naruto, K-Katsumi" Hinata said to the duo, as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

"Hello, Hinata. Wanna have lunch with us?" Katsumi asked. She knew that she loved Naruto very much. She didn't know how but she did. Hinata was very surprised to hear the invite from Naruto's friend Katsumi.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Wanna join us?" Naruto asked. Now she was really surprised. The boy she really likes want her to join him for lunch.

"Y-yes. I-I-I w-would love t-to." the blush grew more as she spoke.

…

After a peaceful lunch for once, well… not for Sasuke. He was being bothered by his fan girls as usual. They all made it back to the class room. It was a very uneventful day. But while the blonde and redhead were walking back to their apartment building, Katsumi had a flash of something amazing.

_Flashback:_

_She saw two men doing something strange. They were both chanting something different then the other. One was "Kamehameha," the other was "Galick Gun." They were both so incredible, she couldn't believe it. The struggle they had was intense. Either side could win then she heard the one who said Kamehameha, shout Kaioken time four, and the other guy was launched from that attack. _

_End flashback:_

_'What was that? Can I do that too?'_ she wanted to see if she could find out what she could about that energy she saw.

…

Two weeks in, Gai had them meditating to help train their minds. Katsumi decided that she was going to focus on her center. Placing her hands around her bellybutton, she began to concentrate. It took some time, about a half an hour in, she felt a strange pull. When she let it out her hands felt warm.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a purple sphere in her hands. "Gai-sensei!" she called "Look at this!"

The Chunin walked up and was shocked to see the glowing sphere. "What youthful thing is this?" he asked, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I don't know, I thought you might since you're a shinobi and all."

"What'cha do?" Naruto asked, Katsumi then showed him what she did. "Whoa! I've never seen anything like that before!"

"I know!" Katsumi replied. "Let's go show this to the Hokage!"

"Good idea my youthful student! Let us go to the Hokage tower. Yosh!" He did his nice guy pose as his teeth shined.

…

Several minutes later at the Hokage tower, all of Konaha heard the third scream "WHAT THE?!"

"What's wrong old man?" Naruto asked.

"That's ki in her hands."

"What's ki?" the two children asked at the same time.

"Ki is your life force. You can't live without it. You die if you use too much. That's why we use chakara. That way, we only use a small amount and it won't kill us."

"So it's related to chakra? Like, if it had a child, then what we use everyday is ki's offspring?" the blonde asked.

"In a way yes. Ki is your physical energy, and when mixed with your spiritual energy is makes chakara." Sarutobi said.

"So, if it's like chakra, then it should have it's own reserves." Katsumi said.

"Come again?"

"Think of it like this. Chakra is the child of two energies. The only way we can use more is to get stronger, thus both energies increase. When your chakra increases, that means that the parent energies increase too. So the more chakra you and use…" she trailed off for the Hokage to finish.

"The more the others can be used as well."

"That's right."

"I'll let you use it, but you must be careful not to use too much of it. It could kill you."

"Don't worry Lord Hokage, I won't over use it. I promise. Common Naruto, I'll show you how to do it." Both children ran out of the tower to begin using ki.

"Gai, you must promise me that these children will not use it to the point that they end up in the hospital.

"Gai's face became a serious one as he stared into the eyes of the Hokage. "You can count on me, Lord Hokage." He then ran out the door after the two children.

…

It was a year after Katsumi came to Konaha, and she knew she remembered everything about her past. It baffled her that she was turned into a child. She and Naruto were like brother and sister, they trusted each other. They trained together, ate together, even started funjutsu together.

Naruto came up with a way to seal and unseal the walls that kept their apartments separate, though they found out that their bathrooms were on the same wall, so they had to modify that. They also kept their true power and intellect hidden from the other students. A ninja is never to proclaim their true power to their enemy unless there is no way out.

"Naruto," she called, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, sis?" he asked as he walked to her kitchen. He felt like she was the sister he never had. She chose the name Uzumaki to let people know that she felt like his sister. Not a lot of people liked that. She wasn't welcomed in as many stores anymore, but still a lot more than Naruto. And she knew why.

"I'm originally from another universe. One that knows about you."

"What?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. I even know why the village hates you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but if I say, then I could be killed for it. It's an S ranked secret." Naruto looked upset with that. He couldn't believe that the one person he cares for like a sister knows why they hate him, and she can't tell him why.

"I can't say it…" she said as she hung her head, but then she lifted up her head and her eyes held confidence and defiance. "but that doesn't mean I can't write it down."his eyes held happiness knowing that his life long question was about to be answered. "I even know about your parents."

…

Two years later, Katsumi and Naruto had fully mastered ki. But the other energy, the spiritual energy, they haven't spent as much time on that one. She came home early that day so she could feed the cat and then head out to do after school training with Naruto and their friends Hinata, Lee, and Shino. She wanted Shikamaru to join in, but he said it was 'too troublesum.' They trained two times a day, once with Gai in the morning, and once after school with the others.

She heard something from her bedroom. It didn't sound like the cat. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and walked toward her bedroom. On her way to her room she saw something that she didn't want to see. Her cat was killed. She couldn't believe it! Someone had killed the cat she had taken out of the street. She had fed it and taken care of it for almost a year-and-a-half. She closed her eyes and gathered her ki and screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU JERK! YOU KILLED MY CAT!"

The man came out and saw that she was an academy student. He realized that he picked the wrong place to steal stuff from. No wonder he saw stuff for jutsus. He saw her open her eyes, they weren't normal. They were purple like Hinata's eyes but still had the black pupils. They looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to a window and had spider web cracks all over. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He really wanted to, but he couldn't.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done." she growled. Then she realized something was going on. She saw what looked like wires connected to the man and her fingers. "What the?" As she looked at her hands with the wires, he began to move like a puppet. "Like Kankuro." she said to herself. "Let's see what I can do."

…

He was in a lot of pain. Now he wished that he ran out the door the moment he saw the jutsu scrolls. He was going to be in the hospital for a while, then he was going to be transferred to prison. Hiruzen walked up to the child. "Tell me what happened."

"I think I might have triggered my own bloodline." she said to him. She told him everything that she remembered the same day she told Naruto about her past, just a little bit before she spoke to her brother by bond. He was surprised that she found a loophole, and let her tell him.

"But you're from another world. How can you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it's kind of like Suna's Puppet Technique."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the strings on my fingers, like wires. I experimented on him. Oh, and one more thing. It doesn't use chakra."

"Oh?"

"It uses ki. Trust me, I checked." The old man's eyes widened at that discovery. "Look I'll give you the full report later. Right now I'm late for training." and with that, she ran out of the building and to went to her friends.

…

Another three years later, Naruto and Katsumi had Mizuki right where they wanted him. Naruto had deliberately failed his exam and recorded the conversation to confirm that he was a traitor to the village.

Iruka had arrived on the scene to see Naruto with the scroll that he obtained from the Hokage Tower. When in truth, it was given to them by the old man himself as a decoy to lore out Mizuki.

"Naruto, what are you doing with the scroll?"

"Hay Iruka-sensei. I knew you would find me before Mizuki-sensei."

"What are you doing here?"

"In truth, I'm luring out a traitor on orders from the old man." the blonde tensed, he could feel the evil chunin's ki approaching, and he would soon see that he wasn't alone. "Sensei you need to hide. Katsumi and I can handle him."

"What? She's here too?"

She appeared right beside him in a flash, "Yes Sensei, now come with me. He's only expecting Naruto to be here." The Chunin instructor couldn't believe that they were doing this. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we planned for everything." He trusted his students. He knew that they were better then they were letting people think, and when Katsumi says they have a plan…it's unstoppable.

They both went to her perch and waited for the traitor, and he appeared after waiting a short while.

_'Mizuki? What's he doing here?'_

"Good work, Naruto. Now hand over the scroll."

"I don't think so, traitor." Naruto said in defiance.

"Excuse me?"

"I failed on purpose to draw you out."

"He did?" Iruka whispered to Katsumi.

"Yes he did. We've been playing the Ninja Academy for years, pretending to be the worst, when we are really the best." his student replied.

"But why did you do that?"

"A true ninja hides his skills, forcing the enemy to calculate for strength that he does not know about.""I think I get it. I know you two are good, but just how good are you two?"

"Just watch."

"YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto thinking that it would make him cry or something.

"Actually, that is a misconception." Naruto said plainly. Mizuki was seething with rage while Iruka looked shocked.

"He'll explain." the redhead said in the trees.

"Katsumi found out and talked to the old man about it. He said that anyone who said it would be punished by death. She immediately saw a loophole. They didn't say you couldn't write it down. Plus I'm a jinchuriki. That pretty much means that I'm keeping the furball in check."

"You fool! I'll kill you and take the scroll from you!" Mizuki threw his giant shuriken at him and Naruto blocked it with the scroll."Yeah, about that." the scroll exploded into a cloud of smoke to reveal a log. "You've been logged." (AN: Hope you like the joke for those who got it.)

"I'll kill you!" he came in as fast as he could, kunai in hand ready to strike the blonde down. As he slashed through Naruto he fizzled out of existence."A clone?"

"Nope," the Chunin looked behind him to see Naruto with his jacket off. He was wearing an orange turtle gi with a black undershirt, obi and wristbands. Upon further inspection he saw the child had a lot of muscle that he was hiding under his jacket. "Just that fast." Naruto punched him hard in the gut, causing the man to drop like a fly. "Now that's just sad."

"Careful, Naruto," Katsumi said as she jumped from the tree, "He just might have one more trick up his sleeve."

"And that I do." Mizuki's arm started to be covered with red markings that became black paws across his couldn't take it, he came down from his perch, and looked at his friend in horror. "What is that?"

"One of Orochimaru's cursed seals." Katsumi said. "Don't ask."

"I don't know how you knew brat, but I will kill all of you."

"And then what? Say that Naruto did it all? The Hokage is watching this all on his crystal ball."

"What?"

"That's right. You're busted." she cupped her hands on her right side away from Mizuki. "Now I could just pound the daylights out of you, but I want to end this quickly. Plus I always wanted to do this."

"And what is that? Some new jutsu?"

"Ka…"

"You're in for it now, traitor." Naruto said.

"What is that?" Iruka asked.

"Me…"

"It's something we like to call Kijutsu."

"Ha…"

"Ki-what-now? That sounds stupid." Mizuki said.

"Me…" a glowing blue sphere appeared in her hands. "HA!" She fired it and it sent the traitor into several trees, and he finally crashed into a rock. "You wanna get that bro?"

"Sure." He then formed a seal that make the scared ninja do a double take. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several Naruto clones popped into existence.

"How did he…"

"We learned that one a few years ago. You see, we both know that Naruto has a lot of chakra. That means that he has a lot of trouble controlling it. So the only way he can use any kind of clone is if it takes lots of chakra and little control. It's also really great with chakra control exercises."

"How's that?"

"Well, it cuts your power between you and your clones. They also retain memories, so you could master a difficult jutsu in a fraction. The only problem is dispersing them. If you do too many at one time, you could end up in a coma."

"And how do you know this?"

"I heard stories."

"All done over here!" one of the blonds said.

"Thank you! Oh, look, here comes the AMBU." Katsumi said with excitement. She knew two of the people coming. Yamato, and Yugao were coming in with several others to collect the traitor that Naruto had tied up. Although the two of them would be better known as… "Hello Bear, Cat."

"Hello Katsumi, are you staying out of trouble?" Yugao asked.

"Well that's going to be harder since I'm a ninja now. Trouble will find me where ever I go."

"That is true, but you will need to be careful out there." Yamato said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You've seen me training with the guys. It's "explosive."

"Kijutsu is capable of a lot of damage." Naruto said as he dispelled his clones. "Hey, old man, what's up?"

The elderly Hokage walked up to his favorite blonde with a smile with his hands behind his back. "Hello everyone, I see you caught Mizuki. Very good. I think your log pun was very interesting."

"Actually it was Katsumi that came up with that. She said it all the time when we spared and she would use the substitution jutsu on me. Then she would say, 'You've been logged!'" They chucked at the joke.

"Naruto, I have something for you." Iruka said smiling at his favorite student.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" the whiskered boy asked with excitement.

"Your going to have to close your eyes." the blonde did so, and Iruka went and took off his own headband and was about to put it on his head. When Sarutobi pulled from behind his back a black cloth. They quickly replaced the cloth and Iruka put it on the boy's forehead. "Okay you can open you eyes now." Naruto saw that Iruka didn't have his headband on.

"Iruka-sensei…are you saying that I…passed?"

"Yes I am, Naruto."

"Congratulations, brother."

**Hope it didn't seem rushed to you. I wanna get started on the action that team seven will have. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. God bless you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys! It's time for the team placements! Let's see how Kakashi handles those kids. I don't own Naruto or DBZ This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old and an eighteen year old Christian.**

**Ch. 3 "We're A Team"**

Katsumi and Naruto were waiting for the other students to arrive when Hinata arrived in the class room. They loved it when she arrived. She was nice and was very good at keeping secrets. Like the secret of Katsumi really being a young woman named Amanda trapped in her twelve year old body. When Shikamaru showed up he wasn't surprised to find that Naruto was there and had a headband. Eventually all their classmates came and Kiba wasn't too happy about the attention that Sasuke was getting.

"What's up with Sasuke? Why is he getting all the attention?" Asked the young Inuzuka.

"I don't know?" Katsumi replied, "Maybe it's because he's the class rookie and an Uchiha? One of the most powerful clans in Konaha?"

"That's just dumb." Kiba said as he set Akamaru down from his head, and was face to face with Sasuke. It was just like Naruto in the original story line.

Katsumi had to stifle her laughter when a kid smacked him in the back. Causing the two boys to lock lips. The boy had bruises all over him when Iruka came in. He then started the team placements.

After some time Iruka finally came to Team Seven."Team seven is unique, with Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Katsumi, Harno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"A four man cell? What the heck senci?" One of the students protested.

"Well we had an odd number of graduates, and we usually pare up a team with the best scores and the worse scores. With Sasuke and Sakura being the two best, and Naruto and Katsumi being the two worse." Iruka replied.

After that there were no other interruptions and team placements were done, so they could brake for lunch.

"Hay sis, you got the cards?" Naruto asked his best friend/sister.

"What do you mean? Of course I have them. Do you think I want to be bored to death while waiting for Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked while pulling out of her pocket. "I'll talk to Sakura, you get Sasuke."

"Right, I hope they accept."

"Me too bro." With that said they went their separate ways and went after their teammates.

...

"Sakura." Katsumi called.

"Katsumi? What are you doing here?" The pink haired girl asked her read haired teammate.

" what do you mean what am I doing here? I want to talk to you. It's about Sasuke. No, I have no interest in him, he's a stick in the mud, you can have him."

"Then what about Sasuke?" She asked with pure curiosity.

"Well if you want to impress him then you need to train hard, and don't hold back. And I'm going to help."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I want to see you win Sasuke and not Ino pig. We're a team Sakura. That's what teammates to." Katsumi then pulled up her sleeve and revealed a seal on her right arm. She then opened the seal, and revealed a sealing scroll. Then she opened the scroll opened up and revealed a wardrobe. She pulled out a pink outfit and gave it to her. The weight surprised her.

"It's weighted clothing it'll give you the edge you need, and impress Sasuke and beat Ino."

Sakura thought about it, and she liked it. "I'll go and change into this after lunch."

"How about after our real Genin exam tomorrow. I may be strict in my training, but I'm not cruel."

"Thanks, but I have to know, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make yourselves look like the worse students when I know you and Naruto are the best?"

Katsumi was shocked to hear that Sakura knew that she and Naruto were the best. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I followed you last week. Your training was nothing I've ever seen before."

The redhead didn't know she was being followed. She was shocked. So she told her the truth. "We pretended to be the worse so we could be with the best. It's a ninja's job to insure that their enemies don't know what they are capable of. And a lot of people don't like us in the village."

"I see. So about the 'real Genin exam?'"

"We've proved that we're good enough to graduate at academe standards, but the test will see if we're really ready to take on the role of ninjas of this village. You follow?"

"I think so. What will this test be about?"

"I think it will be about teamwork. Seeing how far we're willing to go for one another. Are we willing to brake the rules to save our teammates?"

Sakura was in deep thought about the last question. But then she looked at her teammate with fire in her eyes. "Yes I would."

"Even for Naruto?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. Katsumi smiles at this. She knew that she would excel in Kijutsu. She just hoped that Naruto was doing well with Sasuke.

...

"What do you want dobe?" Asked Sasuke.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said as he did the same thing Katsuim did, but Saske didn't take it, but instead stares at it questionably.

"What's that for?"

"It's weighted cloths. It even has the Uchiha symbol made for you on the back." He said pointing at it on the back of the navy blue gi with black undershirt.

"I'm not interested."

Naruto sighed, as he stared at the last loyal Uchiha. He knew he was going to be difficult.

"Alright Sasuke. You'll have one more chance later. Otherwise you'll have to wait a year."

"See if I care." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and walked away. _'He's such an idiot.'_

...

Three hours passed and they still waited for Kakashi to show up. Naruto and Katsumi were playing cards, and Sakura watched. Sasuke was just sitting there. Not saying anything at all. Then he finally came inside the building.

"Finally, he's here." Katsumi said, as she began to put the cards away.

"What's makes you say that dobe?" Asked Sasuke.

"I can sense him." She simply replied. Saskuke rolled his eyes, and two minuets later in walks Kakashi. Katsumi decided no to question his tartness and just let him go with it.

When they reached the roof Kakashi decided to introduce himself. The results were split between half the team.

"Nice one Sensei, your trying to keep secrets." Naruto said, making Kakashi eye smile.

"I'm glad you caught on Naruto. I assume you did as well Katsumi?" She smiled and nodded as he decided to put Sakura on the spotlight.

"Alright pinky, your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like...studying. I dislike...anyone trying to harm my team. My hobbies are reading and studying. And my goal is to...become as strong asset to this team."

_'I see she did some last minuet changes to her intro. Nice one Sakura.'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"Your next red." The silver haired Jonin said to the next girl.

"My name is Uzumaki Katsumi. I like my hobbies, which are cooking, training, and studying funjutsu with my brother. I dislike the whole nine yards of evil, and my goal is to help Naruto realize his dream."

"Interesting. Okay Blondie."

"Alright! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, studying funjutsu, and my sister that I've had since I was five. I dislike anyone trying to harm my friends. My hobbies are a lot like my likes, and my dream is to become Hokage! That way everyone will stop thinking of me as the Kyuubi that is sealed within me, and as a human being."

Everyone except Katsumi looked at him in shock. Sasuke and Sakura because they didn't know that, and Kakashi because he made it public to his teammates.

"What, I'm aloud to say, and I've known since I was six, thanks to a loophole in the law that said that it couldn't be spoken, but it could be written down."

Kakashi finally snapped out of his shock, and told Sauake to go next.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things, I hate a lot of thing. My hobby is training, and I don't have a goal, it's an ambition. I wish to kill a cretin someone."

"Your brother." Katsumi said, he then shot her a hateful glare. "It's no secret that he killed them, but why? To test his power? Why do that on everyone. Even those who couldn't defend themselves. Like the elderly or the infants? What if they were trying to get rid of the villagers surrounding their compound, and make it all one clan? What if someone tricked your brother into thinking it was the Hokage's orders, but then found out that they weren't, and had to run. But before he did he made sure that he left someone alive that would end his guilt. What if he left you alive so one day you would end his suffering?"

Sasuke never thought of it like that, what if... It confused him to no end. He was going to need time to think.

"Well that's an interesting theory Katsumi. But I need to tell you about the real Genin exam." Kasashi said in an intrigued tone.

"Real exam?" Asked Sasuke.

"I know all about it. I'll see you at training ground seven Sensci." Naruto said.

"It'll be at five in the morning. And don't eat breakfast." Kakashi then left in a swirl of leaves.

"We need to talk about how we're going to tackle this test." Katsumi began.

"Do you think I care?" Sasuke asked.

"You should. If we fail we'll never become true ninja. We only have one shot at this. If we fail then we won't even go back to the academe. And say goodbye to your chances of getting rid of your brother." That made Sasuke think.

"What makes you think that you can pull it off"

"It's about teamwork. We pass and fail as a team. Tell me would you go out of your way to save one of us if we were in danger?"

"No."

"Then we all fail. Those who abandon the mission are considered trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's what Kakashi-Sensei believes in. And we believe in it too." Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"Sasuke, we need to work together. If we don't...then we fail. Naruto offered you training, and you didn't take it. I'm giving you one more chance."

"I'm not excepting any help from a bunch of dobes!" Sasuke screamed.

"Well, if that's how you feel. How about this?" She then took off her jacket, and her mussels were showing from her short sleeved gi top. It was the same color as the rasangan from the third movie, same as her pants, and had a light blue undershirt.

"So what?" He asked.

"Let me tell you something. I got this from training five days a week since I was five. And you want to know something? That's not all, I discovered a new style of combat, that is only available to certain people. I want to add you to the fold." Sasuke looked tempted by this.

"No."

"You know what?! FINE! I really didn't want to do this." She then picks him up and starts flying him to training ground seven. Naruto then picks up Sakura, and they fly to the training ground.

"Why are we here? How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up! You win, you can do your own thing. But if I win, you have to do what order you to do, got it?"

"I like those odds. Your on."

"Sasuke don't do this! You don't know what they can do!" Sakura pleaded.

"Shut up! Your as big of a looser as they are!" Sasuke screamed.

"That's it! Get on your guard Sasuke!" Katsumi demanded. Slipping into their stances, they waited for the right time to strike. Once the fight began, it ended in less then two seconds with Katsumi as the winner.

"Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, for your year, you are forbidden from learning Kijutsu. Play your cards right though, and I might revoke that ruling. Understand?"

"Yes." He acknowledged. He was in shock, he was just beaten by Katsumi. One of two girls in the academy that didn't fawn over him. He really began to wonder, just how strong Naruto was since he went through that training too. He realized at that moment his mistake, and swore he would do everything he could to obtain that power.

Even if he had to wait an entire year.

"Now I have a plan that will help up us pass his test." Katsumi said

...

The next morning they all arrived at the time instructed. They then began going through the basics that they go through every morning for their training.

"I see your ready to go?" Kakashi said as he finally walked up to them.

"Let me guess? Black cat cross your path, so you had to take the long way? Or is it because you do that to mourn the loss of a teammate long since passed?" Kakashi was shocked to hear that form his student.

"Alright. Here's what we're going to do." He then pulled out three bells. "I want you to each take a bell from me."

"And one of us will be sent back to the academy right?" Naruto said cutting him off.

"Yes."

"Well it won't work, because after we all had a little talk last night. We all agree, that those who abandon the mission, they may be treated like trash. But if you abandon your teammates. YOUR WORSE THEN TRASH!" Katsumi said with steal, and her voice reverberated through the training ground. Her teammates nodding in agreement.

"Very good. I have to say. Your the first to ever my discover the secret to passing my test. For that I commend you."

"So that means..." Sakura said only to be cut off by Kakashi.

"You pass."

"Thank you Sensei." Katsumi said with gratitude. "We'll begin your training now."

"I didn't bring my gi." Sakura said.

"That's okay. We have more." Said Naruto as he did a number of unsealings to get to a gi for all three of the people present.

"You're going to need one too Kakashi-Sensei." The redhead said as she gave him the weighted gi. It had the colors of a Jonin uniform. It even had a turtleneck that would go over his face.

"Thank you very much, But a ninja is to stay light and stealthy." Kakashi said politely turning the offer down.

"It'll help you with your training. You don't have to wear it during missions. Just training." With that said he accepted it and walked elsewhere with Sasuke to get dressed.

They started that day by having Naruto instruct Sasuke and Sakura with chakara control. So they began to try climbing a tree without the use of their hands. Katsumi spared to learn Kakashi's strengths and weaknesses. He did very well, but he wasn't as strong as he should've been. Either way, he was ready to learn to use ki.

Those three we're tired when they were given a brake. You could see it see it on their faces.

"Alright, here's what Naruto and I have agreed on. Every morning Monday through Friday at five, you will come here for training. DO NOT BE LATE OR YOU'LL BE GIVEN AN EVEN HARDER TRAINING DAY THEN WE WOULD'VE GIVEN YOU!" She screamed at Kakashi. "You'll be given a daily routine of training."

"Why five days a week?" Sakura asked.

"Because we want to give your bodies time to rest, and that might take a few days. We're strict, but not cruel." Naruto replied.

"So that's it for today. Kakashi-sensei is their anything you want to add."

"Tomorrow is when you begin your missions. So you might want to make sure that you don't wear us out." He said.

"Alright, sorry about that. I suggest that you guys take hot baths tonight to help sooth your mussels. See you tomorrow." With that they all left and did their own thing.

...

Sasuke went home and took a bath since he'd never been trained that hard in his life. He was angry that he won't learn to use ki for a whole year. But he would progress with his new training.

...

Sakura did the same thing. But she was thinking about what Sasuke said to her only yesterday. He called her a looser. And Katsumi called him a stick in the mud. He wasn't a stick in the mud. His heart had just been turned to stone. "And I'm going to chisel that stone away from his heart. I'll help him heal from his pain." She said as she remembered Katsumi talking about the massacre.

...

Kakashi walked into his home and sprawled on the couch. He only spared with Katsumi, and she almost forced him to use his gift from Obito to combat her. It felt like only yesterday that he and the others had found that kid just a few miles short of the Valley of the End. She was only five and on her own. He then found out a year later that she was from another universe. It shocked him that it had taken her a whole year before she got all of her memories back. And to see her use her knowledge in that manner...it shocked him. He didn't know how much she knew, but it was extensive. With all of that done in his head, he then deiced to take a bath.

...

Naruto went home and got started on dinner for him and Katsumi. They had a long and rewarding day today. Sakura was going to improve a lot under their wing, and so will Sasuke. That is of course...if he stays. There is that risk that he will leave and join the Sound Village, then the Jinchuriki hunting jerks. He just hoped that it wouldn't end that way.

...

Katsumi made her way to the Hokage Tower. She knocked on the door, waited for acknowledgement so she could enter. And had this to say. "Hello sir, did you see Kakashi today?"

"No, but he did send in a hound a few hours ago to say that you passed, and that you were going to train them."

"We worked them to the bone sir. I have a request, and it refers to 'it.'"

He put up the silencing seals and dismissed his guards before asking, "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"When you see Tazuna the Bridge builder, be sure that my team is given that assignment. It was Team Seven's in cannon." She said to the aging Kage.

"What's the catch on this one? When you make requests about things, they always had something important attached to them."

"It's marked as a C rank, but it's really an A rank. Naruto and I will have everyone ready to take the Jonin. They could handle themselves in canon. So with my help, they'll plow him to the ground." She smirked. He knew that he could take what she said at face value, since she never once lied to him. She even told the old man about the up coming Chunin Exams, and how it will bring trouble. So they set up precautions to combat them. Everything had to go without a hitch. Katsumi's plans road on that.

"Alright, I'll grant you that, just please be careful."

"I will."

**And that's it next time you get to see that old drunk. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, and God bless you.**


End file.
